


Jon shows Sansa he loves her

by Hulk223



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: This is very porny and full of Jon and Sansa having fun





	Jon shows Sansa he loves her

As Jon Snow walked through the bedroom of his flat that morning trying to get his mind straight he was also angry at something that he had heard from his best friend Robb that morning while they had been playing some football at the park due to wanting to get some exercise. They had been kicking the ball around when Robb said " Did you hear who Sansa was going out with the other night? I mean date as in just having some fun with a friend, not actual dating since you're her boyfriend ?" and Jon raised his eyebrow before he said " Not really who is it ?" with Robb looking around to see if no one would see Jon's reaction before he said " Loras Tyrell " and Jon chuckled before he said " Bro I'm not going to get jealous I trust Sansa and I know she trusts me as well " as they got their stuff together before heading to their flats .  
Anyway, Jon ran his fingers through his hair and said to himself " Do you think Sansa would cheat on you or do anything like that? No of course not she loves you and you love her so stop being like this " as he took out his phone before he said into the speaker " Call Sansa " and the phone rang as her number was called before Sansa's voice came out with a musical sounding " Hello Jon " and Jon smiled as he said " Hey luv are we still on for tonight you know me you dinner and then having some fun tonight ?" with Sansa grinning at her best friend Margaery who was wiggling her eyebrow as Sansa said " yup I'll be at your place later ok ?" before Jon said " Oh Robb told me you were having coffee with Loras is that ok ?".  
Sansa looked a little bit worried before she said " yeah babe but don't think it went anything else ok I love you and would never cheat " which Jon nodded at and said " of course babe I'll talk to you later" and then they hung up. Later that day Jon was heading home after working on his papers from his students at the university before he was struck by a sudden idea for what he and his girlfriend should do later that night and so he headed into the store before picking up some whipped cream and fruit along with his old pair of cuffs that he had gotten from Robb that the older Stark sibling had never used before and so as he walked into the house he found a note from Sansa that said " Babe I'm with Margaery for some time ok? we're just going to do some errands and I should be back soon i promise luv you Sansa " which made Jon happy at the mere idea of a note from his girl .  
So then he placed the items on the counter before he then set a frozen pizza for dinner and then texted Sansa with " I set a pizza for dinner is that ok with you babe ?" before deciding to take a short nap. As the door opened Sansa smiled at the bag on the counter before she walked into the room that she knew was Jon's and kissed his forehead as she whispered " Hey babe it's me I'll be in the bathroom " before she headed out to the bathroom and turned on the shower. The pizza was soon ready and so as Sansa got dressed in some special lingerie she had planned for the night she grinned to herself as she couldn't wait for this before she walked out clad in her bathrobe and then kissed her boyfriend as she said " Hi love can't wait for this night " with Jon smiling back at her.  
Then he said " Me too now let's eat it's your favorite " as he served up the pizza and so they chatted about their jobs as Sansa worked for a gym as a yoga teacher which she enjoyed and it paid well so she didn't need to worry about money just like Jon didn't have to either . Jon was soon slamming Sansa up against the wall with his hands ripping her bathrobe off of her body before he kissed her neck and said as he got his mouth off of her neck " You are so hot, Sansa i need you !" as he threw her onto the bed and then Sansa grinned lustfully before she ripped off her boyfriend's shirt and ran her hands down his chest and abs as she thought to herself " God he so hot I hope we can do a lot of things " with a smirk on her face .  
Jon said " I am going to get what I bought today OK ?" with Sansa nodding and laid back on the bed. Jon grabbed the bag before he said " Oh she is going to love this " and then headed into the room before he took out the whipped cream and fruit and showed it to Sansa who's eyes widened in lust and she said " Oh that's perfect for tonight " while Jon was also taking out his cuffs and said " Tonight you're all mine " . Jon kissed his way down Sansa's chest and sucked on one of her luscious breasts as she cried " Yes Jon suck them they're yours babe " as she felt the beginnings of her orgasms hit her due to the feeling of her nipples being sucked and so Jon switched to the other one before alternating between her breasts and eventually Sansa screamed as she held her boyfriend's head to her chest as she let out her orgasm.  
She was then getting up and then she opened the whipped cream and fruit and said to her lover " Go ahead use me as your utensil " which aroused Jon before he then spread the cream on his girl and she grinned in lust as he dipped the fruit down her body using the cream which felt cool on it before Jon then said "here we go " as he dipped the strawberry into her wet cavern . The time went by as Jon did that for the next few minutes with Sansa slipping into calling him sir and master which made him feel good and as he finished with that Sansa flipped him over before using her mouth and sucked him off as she gave him a great BJ until Jon shot his load into her mouth.  
She swallowed her present with a grin on her face and it was not long before Jon was slamming into his girlfriend and as he released his seed he said " I love you babe " which Sansa returned before she said " let's get some sleep ".


End file.
